Is Flying Better Than Sex?
by RockIll
Summary: Harry and Ron’s night of flying turns into something else


_**Title:Is Flying Better Than Sex?**_

_**Author: K,W,G,T,B**_

_**Summary:Harry and Ron's night of flying turns into something else**_

_**Pairing:Harry/Ron, some implied Harry/Seamus/Ron**_

"She's killing me with all of the studying." Ron whispered.

"Shh. . ." Harry said smacking him on the back of arm. "She might hear you and then we'll- Hi Hermione." Harry said with all the cheerfulness he could summon.

She glared at them. Harry winced, she had heard too much. "I hope you're finished with the essay." It was more a command than a question.

"We're almost done." Ron said angrily.

"When are you two going to grow up. The N.E.W.T.s are _this_ year. You know, the tests that decide the rest of your life." She was practically yelling at them. Others in the dorm rolled their eyes at the now familiar sight.

Harry looked at Ron, blue eyes meet green. They had to bite the insides of their checks to keep from laughing. _His eyes are beautiful_. Harry suddenly shook his head causing Ron to look confused.

"Oh honestly." Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's all right. We'll finish our essays, but then we have to go practice. You don't want Slytherin to win this year, like they did last year, do you?" Ron shuddered at the bad memories.

She looked unsure, but returned back to her angry face. "All you two think about is Quidditch, it's like sex to you idiots."

"No it's better than sex to those two." Seamus said from beside them.

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter, he laughed non-stop. Ron turned red soon follow. Hermione glared at Seamus before she huffed and stalked out of the Common Room.

She had been doing that all year. Forcing them to study as if their lives depended on it. Which it used to, but not anymore. Ever since they had defeated Voldemort last year, Harry had been given a little more time to be a teenager before he would be thrust once more into the land of the adults.

"You two going flying again?" Seamus said from a couch by the fire.

"Yeah." Harry said, hoping Seamus wouldn't ask to come.

"What's it to you?" Ron asked thinking along the same lines as Harry.

Seamus completely ignored their tones. "WELL, I was hoping-."

Ron suddenly yanked Harry from the table and began pulling him towards the door.

"How _odd_." Seamus said as they exited the Common Room.

"That was close." Harry said as they approached the Quidditch field, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, too close." Ron said looking at Harry with a full-blown mysterious look in his eye.

Harry caught the look, it sent chills down his spine. "W-What?" He stuttered.

Ron suddenly discarded his robes and dashed off suddenly towards the sheds. Marveling the view of Ron's backside through Ron's jeans, Harry followed at a restrained pace. _He has a nice ass._ He shook his head. _I have to stop thinking that way about my best-friend._

He found he had been do that since the beginning of the year. Whenever he and Ron went flying, Harry had to either wear his robes to hid his erection or dismount early and wank off in the shower before Ron came in.

"Hurry up, Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing a broom and kicking off into the air. Harry watched him fly in the most hap-hazardous ways. Up, down, spirals, Harry was getting dizzy. Flying into the sky until be became a dot and then he pummeled to the ground pulling out and gliding gracefully around the field. Harry shook his head and took off his robe, grabbed the nearest school broom before kicking off into the air.

Being in the air took away all caution. They danced around each other in ways that would make even the most professional player worried. They let the wind whip across their faces and their clothes. Soon it became a competition, like their flying sessions always did. They both tried to best the other, both equally matched.

They probably flew hours, judging by the increasing darkness in the sky. It wasn't a very October-like night and as they finally descended they summoned their robes and discarded their shirts. Harry had to fight to keep himself from jumping Ron and shagging him right then and there on the ground.

Ron's hair clung to his face, but had been whipped by the wind into a very wild, sexy, look. His upper torso glistened with sweat in the moonlight. Harry knew he was sweating and breathing hard too. Harry couldn't bear tearing his eyes away from the muscles that stood out on his friend's arms and stomach. So unlike his own, which were, while lightly toned, lean and not as defined as Ron's.

"HARRY!" Ron suddenly turned to him.

"What?" Harry forced his eyes to focus on Ron's and not look down.

"I've been talking to you and you weren't even listening." Ron said angry.

"I was thinking." Ron instantly was curious. Harry resisted the urge to pull down those low-ridding jeans that Ron wore and that teased him.

"About what?" Harry's eyes hit the ground, after searching look that Ron gave him. "What is it Harry?" Ron said stepping close to him.

Harry's eyes fluttered close. Ron's sweaty, air whipped smell was intoxication. Harry felt the bulge in his jeans grow as blood rushed from his head.

"Harry?" Ron asked again. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

There was an instant chill down his spine. Ron's hand ignited something within him. Harry, all reasons be damned, threw himself at Ron with all the strength he had. He held Ron's face between his hands and crushed his mouth onto Ron's.

They fell onto the ground. Ron was on the bottom and received the most of the fall with an 'umf'. He looked at Harry shocked, but Harry hung on for dear life. His skin touched Ron's skin and Harry felt as if he had been struck by lightening. That and the growing knot in his stomach kept him from letting go.

The kiss was pretty much one-sided. Harry, dejectedly, pulled away and immediately began apologizing.

Ron looked lost then angry. Harry backed away, groaning slightly as he disturbed his erection with his movements. He felt as if he had violated his best-friend. _I should not have kissed him_. He was ready to bolt. Suddenly Ron's hands reached out and grabbed him.

His blue eyes twinkled with another mysterious look, much like the one he had earlier. "It's about time you wizened up." He said, pulling Harry on top of him.

Harry was in shock, his mind registered the fact that Ron was kissing him softly. It was like the stars had exploded above him, but he wanted more. He needed skin, this is what he'd longed for, he was not going to let the moment pass him by.

He slipped his hands in between their touching bodies. He hungrily plowing his tongue into Ron's mouth, he received a small moan from Ron. He registered that and opened his mouth further battling Ron's tongue inside both of their mouths. He didn't care that he had won, he wanted more.

He pulled away from the kiss and began fumbling with Ron's jeans, thankful that they were the 'snap on and off' type. He yanked them down as far as he could from their sitting position. Ron moaned deeply, his eyes closed. He pushed Harry onto his back and hurriedly pulled down his jeans.

"No boxers?" Harry said amused as Ron's erection stood tall. Ron smirked and undid Harry's pants for him.

Harry lifted his hips off the ground. Ron looked at him suddenly frightful.

"Are you su-." Harry growled and yanked his pants and boxers down. Ron staring at Harry from a moment, pulled them off the rest of the way.

Harry stared at the body on top of him. _Perfection, bloody perfection_. His dropped to Ron's groin and immediately bit his lip. Ron gave him a lustful look. Harry's member twitched involuntarily. Ron dug through his robe pocket for his wand. He turned back to Harry when he found it.

Harry waited as Ron murmured a spell and a glossy coat of lubricant covered two of his fingers and his cock. Harry shuddered in anticipation. He closed his eyes and waited. Ron spread his legs apart and inserted one finger. There was some discomfort but Harry ignored it, he knew that it was bound to pass.

Harry's eyes rolled in his head. _This is amaz-_ A second finger was inserted. Harry twisted in pleasure. Ron twisted the fingers and scissored, opening Harry up. He pulled his knees up to his chest and the pleasure increased ten-fold. A third finger was inserted. He immediately began moaning and whimpering for more. Ron suddenly hit a spot inside of Harry that caused Harry's eyes to fly open and a loud moan rip from his lips. Harry rocked against Ron's fingers and made sure that the spot was hit each time.

Suddenly all of the fingers were pulled out of him. He groaned at the suddenly loss when Ron placed a hand on the ground next to Harry's head. He bent down and kissed Harry passionately, Harry returned the kiss with intensity. Ron's mouth moved to his neck his shoulder, kissing, sucking, and biting in succession.

His sweaty smell began to cause Harry to become dizzy.

"Harry?" Ron questioned. Harry's eyes flew opened and Ron swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

Harry soon felt the tip of Ron's cock at his entrance. Harry soon engulfed him. Ron groaned deep in his throat. Harry felt a pain shot up his lower back causing him to wince. Ron stopped immediately.

"Ron, if you don't keep going, I might have to kill you." Harry said as seriously as he could. Ron pulled out slightly, Harry thought for a moment that Ron was going to abort, then he pushed forward slowly.

Harry pushed Ron's arm away, causing the boy to fall onto of him. Harry giggled, to cover his pain, he wrapped his legs around Ron's back.

Ron looked at him furiously. "You're going to pay for that." Harry hoped dearly that he did.

Ron put his hand beside Harry's head again, to stable himself and without warning plunged into Harry seconds later exiting before her plunged back in.

Harry moaned loudly as Ron did so. Soon he felt Ron's other hand, the lubricated one cover Harry's straining erection.

Ron's pace quickened and he began pumping Harry erection to the rhythm of his thrust. Harry felt as if he could melt. This night had been in his dreams, and it was way more pleasurable in person.

Sweat from Ron's head splattered onto Harry's chest. He could feel himself coming and judging from Ron's wild thrusts, so was he.

Ron came inside of him with a final, passionate, thrust and a loud moan. Harry soon afterwards with a cry. Ron laid down on Harry

"We have to fly more often." Ron said.

"We fly every week!" Harry said stunned.

"Not like this, we don't." Ron said from Harry's collarbone.

"If this is what you call flying, I hope invitations are given." Seamus said causing both Harry and Ron to sputter. Both were too shocked to even cover up. Seamus waved his wand and his clothes disappeared and reappeared in a pile where Harry and Ron's robes were. "So, am I allowed to play?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, nodding vigorously.

A very spent Ron, Harry, and Seamus staggered into the Common Room. Hermione was the only person still down there, she was furious.

"Do you know what time it is!" She did not give them a chance to speak. "It is one o'clock. What where you thinking, what if you were caught!" Harry coughed.

"We were." Ron and Seamus looked at him.

"You were! Well, that's what you get." Hermione said storming up to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Yeah, always invite Harry when you go flying." Ron said causing them all to laugh as they made their way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, leaving a confused Hermione on the opposite stairs.


End file.
